


RWBY Remastered

by NoXIII



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoXIII/pseuds/NoXIII
Summary: Retelling of the events of RWBY with a few original characters added to interact with the main characters





	

As the airship carrying first year students finally landed in front of Beacon Academy, one student just stood at the entrance of the ship, taking in the sight in front of him

Taking a deep breath, he turned towards his two friends and said “Do you smell that, guys? Smells like freedom. 4 years at this place and we’ll all be full fledged hunters” the boy was wearing a gray colored shirt underneath a black coat that reached his knees. He also had black pants on along with red shoes and a katana strapped on to his side

“He said, after just barely passing combat school” one his friends said. This one wore an unzipped brown hoodie with sleeves reaching up to elbows with a white shirt underneath it. For pants, he had regular blue jeans on with brown combat boots on. On both of his arms were arm guards, extending from his elbows to just before where his hands started

“Shut up, Austin. I aced the physical part of the exams, didn’t I? It was just the written exams that I was terrible in”

“Sure, David. Whatever you say” replied another one of his friends, who was wearing a leather armor chest piece accompanied with leather shoulder guards on each shoulder with a black shirt underneath it while also wearing a pair of gray jeans. He also had a double-edge longsword sheathed in a scabbard strapped to his back

“Shut up, Ward” answered David “But really, though, think about it. During these next 3 years, everything is going to change for us. We’ll be part of a team, get sent on actual missions with real hunters and/or huntresses and, not to mention, the chance to fight teams from the other academies with the upcoming Vytal Festival”

“That’s true, that’s true. But for that last part, we first need to qualify for the tournament” Austin remarked

“Man, why you gotta be a downer on everything?” Ward said. Just then, the trio heard an explosion coming from in front of them and saw that a girl in a white dress was covered in soot and was shouting at another girl in a red hoodie “Damn... Would NOT want to be any of those girls right now”

“You got that right. Hey, we should get going. The headmaster’s apparently gonna be making a speech in front of all of the first years today. Wouldn’t wanna be late” Austin said, reminding his two friends

“Yeah, I’ll catch you later. I just need to go the bathroom first” David said, running off

“See ya” with that, the two hunters-in-training then made their way towards the auditorium where all the first years were gathering

_____________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later, David was running around Beacon trying to figure out where all the other first years went __“Great. First day and I’m already lost. Just my luck”__  Just then, he bumped into another boy, causing the both of them to fall “Oh, crap. I’m so sorry” David said, dusting himself up as he got up and tried to help the other boy up as well

“Oh, no. It’s my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going” the boy said

“Yeah. Hey, aren’t you the kid who vomited on the ship?” he asked

“Yea.. I am” the boy answered, embarrassed

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to offend you. My name’s David, by the way. David Crimson” he said, offering a hand

“Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you. And this” Jaune said, pointing to the girl beside him “is Ruby Rose”

“Nice to meet you, Ruby. Jaune” he said, shaking their hands “So… Are you two first years?”

“Yeah” answered Ruby. Just then, Ruby noticed the weapon strapped to David’s side “Oooo, is that your weapon?”

Taking it out of its scabbard, David then showed off his weapon to his two new friends “Oh, yeah. It doesn’t do much but that doesn’t mean I’m not proud of it. Forged it myself. I name it Hades. Swish, swish, stab” He said, as he attacked the air in front of him “What about you guys? What are your weapons like?”

“I got this thing” Ruby said, immediately pulling out a scythe “It’s also a customisable high-impact sniper rifle. I call it Crescent Rose”

“That’s. So. Awesome!!! Look at it. So shiny!!! And deadly!!!” David said, gawking at the weapon before him. After a few moments, he then turned towards Jaune “What about you, Jaune? What’s your weapon like?”

“Uh… I got this sword” he said, pulling it out of the scabbard “and this shield, too” saying that, he placed his scabbard on his arm which then turned into a shield “I didn’t make my weapons like you two, though. These are hand me downs used by my great-great grandfather in the war”

“Don’t think of them that way. Think of them as family heirlooms with a rich history behind them” David said, patting Jaune on the back

“That’s what I told him” Ruby said “Hey, where are we going?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I was just following you” answered Jaune

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” David asked, realising the situation they were in

“You think there might be a directory?” asked Jaune

_____________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later, the trio finally reached the auditorium where they saw that most, if not all, of the first years had reached there before them and were just standing around waiting for the headmaster to appear. Seeing Ward and Austin, David turned around to his two new friends “Oh, I see my friends. So, I guess I’ll see you two around Beacon? See ya” With that, he then went to join his friends

“Ruby!!! Hey!! I saved you a spot” a blonde girl shouted, as she saw Ruby and Jaune in the entrance way

“Oh, hey. I gotta go. I’ll see you after the ceremony” Ruby said, as she ran off to join the blonde girl

“Hey… wait… *sigh* Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?” Jaune thought aloud, as he tried to find a good place to stand to listen to the headmaster’s speech

\----------

“Hey, man. You made it” Ward said, as he saw David approaching

“Yeah. Kinda got lost. Stupid school”

“Don’t blame the school. You’re just an idiot” Ward remarked

“Up yours, dickhead” David then noticed Austin talking to another boy. This boy was wearing a silver blazer with a white shirt underneath. He also had gray slacks on with black paddings on the sides while also wearing black shoes. He had a greataxe strapped to his back “Hey, who’s your new friend?”

“Oh, right. David, meet Rex. Rex, meet David” Ward said, introducing the two

“Hey, man. How’s it hanging?” Rex said, offering to fist bump with David, to which he complied “Austin here tells me you’re all from Atlas”

“Yup. Born and raised. What about you?” David asked

“I’m from Mistral. Well, I was raised in Mistral but I was born in Vale. Actually have relatives here” he explained

“Oh, that’s cool” replied David. Suddenly, a middle-aged man holding a cane in his left hand was standing on the stage in front of them, ready to give a speech “Hey, who’s the old guy?”

“You don’t know who he is? For shame, dude” Ward said

“Yeah, man. Have you been living under a rock your whole life?” Austin added

After a few moments of silence, Rex spoke “You guys don’t know him either, do you?”

“No. Who is he?” Ward asked

“He’s Professor Ozpin. The headmaster at Beacon” Rex answered “The woman behind him is Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon”

“How do you know all that?” David asked

“It’s pretty common knowledge”

“Can’t be that common. We’ve never heard of them” Austin replied

 _ _“What kind of people did I just make friends with?”__  Rex thought to himself, as he looked at the trio. A few moments later, Ozpin ended his speech

“What did he say again?” David asked

“Something about an initiation tomorrow early morning and that we’re all sleeping in the auditorium” answered Rex

“Early morning? I’m more of an early afternoon kind of person” Ward said

"That’s because you’re a lazy f**k who does nothing but sleep all day” Austin remarked

“Hey, doing nothing but sleep all day is hard work. You gotta find the right position to get the maximum amount of sleep. Trust me, you have no idea the trouble I go through” he argues

Rex looked at the two boys who were arguing then at David “Are they always like this?”

“You get used to it. Soon enough, you’ll be one of us” David laughed, then patted Rex on the back, causing Rex to shudder at the thought of having to spend the next 3 years at Beacon with these 3


End file.
